The Hair Cut
by K Finance
Summary: John looses his pride and joy. Not a slash! I do not own Stargate:


Author: K Finance

Characters: Johncentric, but the other team members are present as well

Genera: Humour

Time setting Season 5

Summary: What happened after the first mission with Woolsey in Command. John looses his pride and Joy, and in a future chapter gets back at Rodney

I have no beta all mistakes are mine! Corrections welcome

The Hair Cut

By K Finance

Lt. Col John Sheppard swore that he would never make an appointment to get his hair cut after a mission again. It may have turned out all right if it had been a standard three day recon, opposed to three days of recon that turned out to be a one day recon and two days trying to fix the DHD and running from the wraith that had landed there. They had not taken a jumper and John had regretted it. He however did not regret having Ronon on his team; at times he was a valuable resource. He made several traps that were…VERY effective. Himself, McKay, Teyla and Ronon all got off the planet in one piece, which was more than the MALP could say for its self, and to make matters worse they didn't find anything on the planet that was remotely useful against the wraith or the replicators.

They had run all over that planet and when they came back Mr. Woolsey tortured them, he insisted that they have an immediate debriefing. He hadn't even let them change first. This ruined the crumbling wall of common sense and the think before you talk voice inside John. Realizing that his patience was gone he let the others do the talking. In the end it was Teyla who did the talking because Ronon rarely says any thing in the meetings and by Rodney's body language John guessed that He felt the same as John did, and he wasn't surprised, the scientist was surly at the best of times.

Sheppard had zoned out near the end of the debriefing and hadn't realized that it was over until McKay pocked him. It snapped him out of the trance he was in. He ignored McKay and made his was to his room for a shower and a nap. Hopefully he would have some time for a bit of shuteye before he got his haircut, but today was a bad day for John and it was going to get worse before it got better. By the time he reached his room he only had time to shower and change, which was more than nothing.

There was a scientist who had worked as a hairdresser wile getting her PHD who had been designated the hairdresser on Atlantis. Sheppard knew from some of the other people, that she could get a little carried a way. When Amelia from the control centre went, one inch turned into two. Usually though she was better at men's hair. Sheppard was a little concerned about what the outcome might be.

When he entered the room that had been assigned as the hair salon he had greeted Dr. Simon, and told her all he wanted was a trim on top, that was it, just a trim. He kept repeating it as she started to cut his hair.

Dr. Simon assured Sheppard good naturedly "Yes Colonel, just a trim, I head you that first time."

That was the last thing that John could remember. Being in the air force had taught John to sleep when he could even if it was loud or uncomfortable. That was just what he did.

The next thing John knew his shoulder was being shook gently

"Colonel, Colonel wake up." A voice was saying and he bolted awake.

"What? What's going on?" John said stunned and confused, looking around. Then he remembered and he looked at the mirror and winced. He had the classic military haircut super short in the sides and short on top. His hair was gone, all on the ground. He didn't say any thing to Dr. Simon; he just walked out the door. This was as mad as John ever got, which he knew was petty of him but he didn't care. He tried to get to his quarters with out any one seeing him but there was Rodney coming down the hall.

I didn't know that you were going for a new look, it's different then what we're used to seeing you with. Said McKay a little to smugly

John didn't even acknowledge his teammate he was too pissed off at the moment. The Colonel took the least populated rout back to his quarters, it was also the longest.

When he finaly reached his room John found that someone had taped a sealed letter onto the door. Peeling off the tape John walked into his room to open it in privet.

_Colonel, _

_I realize that you are probably very upset right now. All I have to say is go wash your hair. _

That was all the note said. There wasn't even a signature. It was weird but at this point what did he have to loose? Not much, he told himself. A minuet later John was in the shower scrubbing his scalp with hot water and shampoo. Then the weirdest thing happened he could feel something rubbery peeling off his head. He brought a piece of it down to look at and realized that it was some type of wig. Underneath his pride and joy was still there. When all of the wig pieces were off his head John turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He looked in the mirror he was pleased with what he saw. Dr. Simon did as she was told and trimmed the top. John spent the next 20 minuets with his hair gel making his hair perfect.

John used this time to think about who wanted to do this to him. It was most likely Rodney. He was conveniently walking be the salon room when he had come out. And Rodney would not have gone to that part of the city unless her really had to because it was far from a transporter. And if he did have to go down there to fix something that was usually the domain of Zelenka, he would have been more grouchy than normal, not strangely happy as he was today. What Rodney didn't know was that he was going to pay for this little prank.

John set out to find Rodeny who had no idea what was coming his way!

To Be continued…

Hopefully the second half will come along soon. John seeks revenge.


End file.
